Blue Skin, Blue Lips
by mylastwords98
Summary: "I'm engaged," he says simply, and that's when my heart crumbles and my feet stomp on the ground and my wings sag down and I'm not flying on cloud nine anymore. "What?" I manage to sputter out, the only thing I could think of to say to him. [...] "So, when's the wedding?"[...]Two months," is his reply and I feel the world crashing down on me... ((please comment and happy ending!):D


**Warning; language and sexual themes later on. It's rated M for a reason kitties .**

**Chapter one ((I do not own Homestuck))**

**Blue Skin, Blue Lips**

The sunlight streams through the window of the small coffee shop and I groan in annoyance, the light directly shining on my closed eyelids. I lift my head up off of the cool table and shift around in my seat, tugging my long sleeves down my arms and tying my scarf tighter around my neck, Jegus it was fucking cold. My black coffee sits in front of me and I tilt my head to the side, my rusty brown bangs falling out of my eyes so I can watch as the smoke from the coffee wisps up into the air and disappears into nothingness. I check my watch for maybe the fifth- fucking- time and I wince while growling lowly to myself, the bastard's late. He had been the one to call me out of bed at eight in the morning to talk to me. I curse him in my head and rest my cheek on my palm, my elbow resting on the table. Finally after some time the door opens which lets in a huge fresh wave of freezing air, I involuntarily shiver before I look behind myself and my heart skips a beat as the Strider walks in, his shades and all. He adorns a light red hoodie, which is weird because it's less than fucking forty degrees outside, and he has a beanie on his head. He surprisingly makes it look good. I wince slightly as I look away and hiss.

"Took your fucking time," I tell him in a smooth voice, wrapping my hands around my coffee cup. He makes no comment but sits down in the seat across from me, no emotion on his face as usual. I roll my eyes and mutter some curses under my breath as I press my coffee to my lips. Just as I'm about to take a sip, it's out of my hands and Strider is choking it down, his nose scrunched up.

"Black," he asks his Texan drawl slightly noticeable. My heart flutters for a moment as our fingers touch as he slides my coffee back over to me.

"What of it?" I almost snarl at him, though we both know I'm not trying to be mean. I grip the cup in my hand but don't sip it, though the spot where his lips touched is tempting…indirect kiss. I sneer at him, taking my anger for myself out on him. It's awhile before he replies, but it's not at all what I'm expecting.

"I'm engaged," he says simply, and that's when my heart crumbles and my feet stomp on the ground and my wings sag down and I'm not flying on cloud nine anymore.

"What?" I manage to sputter out, the only thing I could think of to say to him. He cocks his head to the side and his bangs fall in front of his face…I just want to stroke his blonde hair, run my fingers through it all day long while we watch sappy romcoms because I know he would with me. My heart beat picks up again.

"You heard me Karkat," he says to me in a low voice. "Jade and I are engaged." I am so glad that I am able to keep my emotions in check and that I've had about a thousand years to practice because right now I'm holding back my anger, my tears, my sobs. I nod my head at him and try to give him one of my most realistic grins and I reach over to pat his shoulder.

"Good for you Strider," is what I tell him though I would just like to spill out how I've really felt for twelve whole fucking years and pour my heart out on the table for him. But I can't and I won't, because best friends don't fall in love and ruin their bro's relationships, no matter how hard they've fallen for the other. Nope. He bobs his head up and down and I just want to snatch those shitty shades off of his face to see his eyes but I don't, because I don't think I would have it in myself to let go if I ever touched him. I look out the window and stare up at the cloudy sky, snow starts to fall as a women and her child cross the street. "So, when's the wedding?" I ask him although I really don't want to hear the answer.

"Two months," is his reply and I feel the world crashing down on me and I inwardly start shaking from the strain of holding on. I can't breathe. I can't breathe; no I don't want to breathe, but Dave is just breathing fine while I'm sitting here trying to remember on how to take oxygen into my lungs. Dave stands up slowly and stretches his arms up over his head before he gives me a pointed look through his shades, I know this because I can feel it. "Gotta go plan shit out kitkat, see you on the flip side." And then just like that he's gone and out of the door and I'm curling into myself and my worlds turning black. I grab my phone out of my pocket and I call the first person I can think of.

"Hello?" he answers and my hearts pounding a mile a minute in my chest as I reply. My breath shaky and I'm gasping slightly.

"John…Dave's getting married." And I'm now trying not to sob in the coffee shop. There's a pregnant pause before he answers me.

"I am so sorry," and there's pity in his voice which I can't stand and I growl slightly but he doesn't seem to notice. That or he just doesn't really care. "Do you need someone with you? Because I could totally come up to see you!" There's panic laced with in John's voice and in the background I can hear him grab for his car keys.

"Fuck, John no it's fine. And besides, you can't drive all the way here!" My voice is slightly panicky but I take deep breaths as he manages to respond to my outburst. His voice light, calm, just like it always was.

"Alright, alright calm down. What do you want me to do Karkat?" Now he's almost pleading.

But I only shake my head and mumble to myself, my heart aching and slowly cracking, fracturing every silent pause.

"How should I fucking know Egbert! Just, I'll call you later," is what I tell him, my abnormally sharp teeth digging into my bottom lip, but I know for a fact that I won't.

He seems to know this too. "No! Wait Karkat I know you won't-." I mutter out a small goodbye as I hang up on him, standing up and slowly shuffling out the door heading home. My heart withering, and crumbling back on the chair in the coffee shop. My wings are clipped.

-End of Chapter One-


End file.
